


In Love With Each Other

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to the private beach of the hotel they're staying in in Spain. They fuck in the water and on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute shit that I've written during school, because I have nothing better to do.  
> Enjoy, darlings.  
> All the love,  
> Ž.x

"Harry Edward Styles. You get back here right this moment!" Louis yelled after his boyfriend who already ran towards the probably warm sea of Spain.  
It was already evening, the clock showing about nine P.M. and the beach was almost completely empty.

"Why?" Harry yelled back, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"You need the sun cream. Now, come here," Louis yelled back, searching for the sun cream in his bag. When he looked towards the sea again, he saw the curly haired boy already in the water, smiling wickedly. Louis took a sharp intake of breath to scold his boyfriend, but Harry spoke up first.

"Stop Lou," he said, "and just come in. It's late anyways." Louis only grunted in response, before he stood up and followed Harry into the sea.

Harry smiled and made his way towards the smaller boy when he saw that he had trouble walking on the sharp stones. Harry wrapped Louis' thighs around his waist and carried him further into the sea with Louis gently giggling into his neck.

"Harold, put me down!" he yelled with a big smile on his face. He tried sounding stern, but failed miserably.

"Do you really want me too?" Harry asked. Harry was hips deep in the water, the water surface just below Louis' ass.

"Yes, Harold," Louis playfully growled and without any further warning, he released Lous in the water. The boy was under the water for exactly a second, before he resurfaced, his eyes wide, while he was gasping for air.

"You jerk!" he yelled and wrapped his arms around himself, slightly shaking because of the cold. Harry only laughed in response, before he pushed Louis' body fully into the water and he himself followed shortly after.

Harry loved being in water, while Louis wasn't particularly fond of it. Especially not swimming in it, when it was cold or just generally getting pushed in it.

Harry walked deeper until the water was reaching Harry's neck and Louis almost completely sank under the water, once he tried reaching the bottom. Harry had a cheeky smirk on his face as he pulled Louis closer to himsef and once again forced Louis' thighs to wrap around his waist.

Louis wasn't even really mad, but the glare was still clear on his face.

"Baby, stop looking at me like that," Harry teased, moving his fingers from Louis' thighs to his ass, kneading the skin there.

"You're a jerk," Louis mumbled, his head falling forward on Harry's shoulder.

"Mhm," Harry murmured, one of his hands slipping inside of Louis' swimming trunks.

"Harry," the smaller boy whined. "There are people around." He couldn't deny the tightening of his trunks in the crotch area.

"Then let's put on a good show for them, hm?" It was a private beach of the hotel they were staying in and in the late hours there were only about four or five people left and all of them were already leaving.

Harry's middle finger slipped down Louis' crack, the tip of it brushing over Louis' tight hole. He felt it clench under his touch, while Louis' legs tightened around his waist.

"How long has it been?" he asked his older boyfriend, while he tried getting his finger in.

"Five days," Louis replied, grinding his hips forward into Harry's crotch as Harry's finger slipped in, barely making it to the first knuckle.

"Feels like years," Harry mumbled, twisting his finger around, trying to get it deeper.

"Well, you used no fucking lube," Louis murmured in high voice, making Harry laugh.

"The water would wash it off, before I could even get any in that tight ass of yours. What am I supposed to use then?"

Louis only rolled his eyes, to which Harry responded by forcefully pushing his finger in. The smaller boy tensed in Harry's hold, as Harry wiggled his finger around.

"You're so dry," he muttered and Louis barely held his sneaky remark inside, knowing that Harry would probably punish him by putting another figer in. "I'm wondering," Harry started, "how am I going to fit my cock inside of you?"

Louis' head snapped up.

"You aren't. Without the lube you aren't getting that monster anywhere near my ass like at all," he exclaimed. Harry playfully pouted and forced another finger in.

"Relax, Lou," he murmured. Louis didn't answer. His legs tighened around Harry's waist, but muscles around Harry's fingers loosened slightly and Harry bit into his neck with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good boy," he mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up," Louis growled in return while pushing his ass back on Harry's fingers. The green eyed boy just laughed and harshly pressed his fingers inside, making Louis whine.

"You're quite a sassy little bitch today," Harry murmured and pushed the third finger in.

"You're the bitch. Ad this fucking hurts," Louis replied flatly. No matter how much Harry wanted to just fuck that attitude straight out of the smaller boy, he could never hurt him and he couldn't bare seeing him in pain anyways. So he, in order to make this pleasurable, curled his finger towards Louis' prostate, feeding on the pretty moan that fell out of Louis' mouth.

"My wrist is cramping," Harry mumbled and pulled his fingers out. Louis growled in protest, but Harry simply shushed him, by unwrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the small piece of clothing off Louis' body. He brushed his hand over Louis' cock for a second, feeling just how hard he was. Harry released him for a few seconds, just long enough so he could push down his jeans and get his prick out. He sighed softly, before pulling Louis closer to himself again.

"Harold, you are fucking insane," Louis growled and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, clinging to him like a koala.

"Am I?" Harry smirked, spreading Louis' ass cheeks apart, sliding his erection in between them, both of them gasping when the head of it caught on the rim of Louis' hole. He reached down to grab a hold of himself, before looking the other boy straight into the eyes. "I don't like your attitude today, baby," he murmured and pressed Louis down.

Stinging pain shot up Louis' spine and he bit down into Harry's neck to stop the scream that threatened to escape his lips. Harry grunted, the feeling now that Louis was dry completely different the usually. His hands moved over Louis' ass, fingertips trace over his stretched hole. He gently pulled almost all the way out, before snapping his hips back in. Louis made a sound at that even with his mouth still on Harry's skin.

"Lou?" Harry gently asked, always wanting to make sure that he was okay.

"Fuck you," Louis growled in response, his fingertips digging into Harry's shouders. Harry only smirked and started moving Louis' body up and down his cock. The stretch was still burning, but just the thought of Harry being rough with him, had heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and making him go tense in Harry's arms. He mewled gently, nuzzling against Harry's throat. Harry laughed lowly when a moan followed.

"We both know how much you like it, baby," he mumbled. Louis' answer got stuck in his throat, he only managed a breathy gasp instead.

"Harry," he quietly moaned, nails digging deeper.

"I know you can be louder, Lou," Harry growled in response. "Show them who you belong to."

Pain mixed with so much pleasure did unbelievable things to Louis and he let out a loud cry of Harry's name, before his lips, despite Harry's order found the taller boy's neck again. Harry slowed down his thrusts, not to punish the other boy, but simply because he wanted to end this differently.

"I'm going to fucking kill you if you stop now," Louis mumbled quietly, but Harry paid no mind to the empty threat. He grabbed Louis' swimming trunks with his pinky, before he carried Louis out of the water, still impaled on his cock.

"We are so going to fall," Louis murmured, but soon after let out a squeak, when Harry bit into his ear.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled. He not so gently put Louis down, the boy's back arching at the loss of fullness in his arse. Harry quickly spread Louis' legs and spat on his hole to make him wet, before he grabbed a hold of himself and roughly pushed back in. Louis mewled high in his throat, legs tightly wrapping around Harry's waist and fingers tangling into the wet locks of the other boy's hair.

"God, Harry. This is so wrong, what if someone sees us?" Louis whispered, like he just remembered that in fact someone could see them. He started looking around frantically.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up," was Harry's only response, as he roughly started thrusting his hips. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and do nothing else than just let his boyfriend take him anyway he wanted, always the way he wanted.

"Harry," Louis whined, still disobeying, his mind way past the point of caring. "Harder," came Louis' weak order. Harry smirked, but had no intention of moving faster or harder.

"Beg for it, Lou." Louis gave him a quick glare, his hands slipping from Harry's hair to dig his nails into the younger boy's back.

"I don't beg," he growled, trying to wrap his tighter around Harry's waist to gain some control, but Harry quickly caught up on what he was trying to do and grabbed Louis' thighs roughly, fingertips digging into the hard muscle there. Louis was squirming underneath him, as Harry slowed down the speed of his thrusts until he stopped completely, with his hips pressed against Louis' ass and ground them. Louis sobbed, his head turning to the side so Harry wouldn't see the tears that pooled in his eyes because of the overwhelming feeling. His hand sneaked in between their bodies to press down on his belly, shivering uncontrollably when he felt his tummy bulging because of the size of Harry's prick. Harry noticed the reaction and smirked. He leaned down, harshly biting into Louis' neck. Louis screamed, his body tensing.

"Do you like that, princess? Do you like it when my cock is so fucking deep that you feel it in your stomach?" Louis sobbed helplessly, his other hand coming up to his mouth to muffle the sounds, but Harry growled at that, removing one of his hand from Louis' thighs to catch both of Louis' tiny wrists into one latge palm and pushed them above the smaller boy's neck.  
Harry's hips still weren't moving other than just slight grinding that had Louis clenching around him tightly and his face turning a nice, deep shade of red.

"C'mon, baby. Scream for me. Beg me to fuck you harder. Beg me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days." Louis pursed his lips tightly to stop himself from screaming out. Harry was big and the slow drag of him inside was too much. Louis finally completely broke down, tears leaving his eyes, thighs trying to squeeze together.

"Harry, please. Oh, my God, please," he gasped, throwing his head back.

"What do you want, Lou?" he asked teasingly. His hands slid from Louis' thighs to his hips and tightly held him, while he sat back on his heels and pulled Louis' ass into his lap, so he could thrust up, deep enough that Louis' belly bulged out slightly. The smaller boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his hand came resting over his tummy again.

“Fuck me harder,” Louis whined, deeply breathing between the words. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ thighs and gave more energy into the moves of his hips. Louis’ muscles tightened to the point of cramping. His hand went to move lower, to touch himself, but Harry saw the move and grasped Louis’ wrist, pushing it away.

“You are going to come from my cock alone or not at all,” Harry growled, making Louis sob. The feeling was already too much, where Louis didn’t even know if he wanted to get more or get away. The second wouldn’t even be possible anyway, with how hard Harry was gripping his thighs. Louis’ hands clenched where he had them resting on his stomach. Harry leaned down just enough to suck one of  
Louis’ nipples into his mouth and Louis sobbed loudly, his hands wrapping around Harry’s neck, nails digging into the skin, while je threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Baby, are you going to come for me?” Harry murmured quietly, his deep voice reaching Louis’ ears and making him nod wildly. 

“Faster,” he mumbled. Harry obeyed this time and Louis gasped when he practically felt Harry’s cock punching his prostate. Harry kissed his boyfriend’s lips shortly, before he once again bit into Louis’ nipple and that did it for the smaller boy. He yelled, his back dangerously arching off the ground and muscles squeezing around Harry until they both saw stars. Louis’ cock pulsed with each streak of come that hit almost as high as his chin. Harry growled at the sight of Louis covered in come and lying there in bliss. He only managed a few thrust more, before his climax hit him. He held on to Louis’ thighs, felt his fingers digging into the toned flash and surely leaving dark bruises behind. He collapsed on top of Louis and the smaller man immediately lazily wrapped his legs around Harry, sweetly kissing his neck and cheeks until they were both able to see clearly again.

“Well, that was intense,” Harry chuckled and moved away just long enough to look at where they were still joined together, noticing his come leaking out of his baby’s ruined hole. He gently pulled out, smiling when Louis only whined a bit, before he pressed his fingers to Louis’ hole that easily opened up under the pressure.

“You’re so loose,” Harry mumbled, gently stroking the tips of his fingers over the swollen prostate. Louis tightly squeezed around his fingers, mewling weakly. 

“Harry, I can’t,” Louis mumbled, squeezing his thighs around Harry’s hand. The younger boy looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and found tears in them. He grinned, almost devilishly and them mercilessly pressed his fingers hard against Louis’ gland and the boy cried out loudly, his back arching again, so Harry quickly used his other arm to wrap around Louis’ waist and pulled him up against himself, setting him into his lap. A look of determination crossed his face as he roughly started moving and curling his fingers inside. Fresh tears started running down Louis’ face and he bit into Harry’s skin, while he tightly squeezed his legs around Harry’s waist. That way he gave more access to his hole for Harry, despite his oversensitivity that made him want to squeeze his thighs shut. He felt Harry’s fingers everywhere and he felt them deep enough that he saw black spots dancing across his vision. Harry’s hand moved to his cock and Louis cried out in pain and pleasure, all mixed together. 

He desperately bucked his hips, but Harry removed his hand, before he could get any pleasure. He stilled his hips after that, because he knew he had to be good. He occupied himself with sucking a dark bruise into the soft skin of Harry’s neck. He felt his ass muscles repeatedly squeezing and releasing with every stroke his sweet little spot got. But suddenly the fingers in his stilled and he let out a sound that sounded almost inhumane, but then Harry was whispering something in his ear and he had to focus to understand what his boyfriend was saying. 

“Grind down on my fingers, come on, baby. Ride them, like you’d ride my cock. Go on.”

Louis barely heard him, but he knew that the boy wanted from him, he always did and his hips started moving, pushing his ass back on Harry’s fingers, but they weren’t at his spot anymore and it didn’t feel as good as before. Harry sensed it though, curling his fingers and Louis whined, riding his fingers quickly and in a few moments he was squeezing impossibly tight around them, gasping loudly as his cock painfully twitched, but then the warmth in his belly exploded and he cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back. In the same moment Harry started moving his fingers again, prolonging the boy’s orgasm. A few ropes of come shot up Harry’s chest and in the haze around him Louis still felt the curly-haired boy’s cock twitch underneath his bum. Then Louis finally relaxed around Harry’s fingers, the boy pulled them out and before Louis could protest, quickly put them into his mouth, thrusting them in the back of Louis’ throat, closely watching as the boy gagged softly with clouded blue eyes watching him fondly. 

“Do you taste yourself, baby?” Harry growled quietly. “Do you taste good?” Louis mewled, unable to answer with his mouth full. After a moment or so, Harry pulled his fingers out and dug them into the boy’s hips, pulling him closer to himself. 

“Love you, baby,” Harry murmured, kissing the top of Louis’ head. Louis wasn’t under, but he wasn’t completely sane either.

“Love you too,” he sighed softly, sloppily pressing his lips to the underside of Harry’s chin. Harry smiled, before he grabbed Louis’ swimming trunks and helped the boy climb into them. Louis sat down on the sand after they were done, while Harry quickly tucked his half hard dick back into his swimming trunks. Harry lifted Louis off the ground and the boy immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the taller boy who smiled again and carried him back to the blanket where they had left their stuff. It was almost completely dark by then and Harry almost stumbled a few times, before he safely got them both to the blanker. 

“You are the most beautiful human I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Harry mumbled once he was sitting on the soft material with Louis still on his lap. Harry couldn’t see in the dark, but he was sure that Louis’ cheeks reddened when he hid his face into Harry’s chest. 

“So are you,” came a mumbled reply and Harry smiled, tightening his hold on the boy.

A minute later, Louis’ breathing steadied and Harry almost laughed at how easily Louis always fell asleep. His heart hurt with how much he loved the boy in his lap. He slowly laid down and closed his eyes. They could rest for a while and after they’d get cold, he’ll get them back to their room, but it that moment they were very content. Happy. In love with each other.


End file.
